codexuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Union
Background The Human Union is a prominent Human entity and the most prominent Human collective among Taro-Humans or humans originating on the planet of Taro. In the Ruun System. Its rise is credited to a dark history of global conflict and an eventual world-ending crisis in which those left behind established the Union. Following the Union's spread into space it quickly realized conflict among Humanity was not a thing of the past, soon after the Union became very aware they were not alone. History Establishing the Union Following the decimation of modern civilization and subsequent global flooding former world powers struggled to assert a level of autonomy while feuding third world countries left largely unaffected rose to prominence. Governments attempted to regroup and reclaim trade routes but were cut off by pirate nations and terrorist extremist groups cultivating in a global war on piracy and a mission to secure Taro's oceans for trade. The War on Piracy proved to be a coup by the FIjahd Empire which formed the East Empire and went to war with the resistance which became the Western Faction. After fifteen years of the Last War of Taro the East Empire threatened nuclear war and Operation Sky Fall by the Western Factions lead to the collapse of the East Empire and subsequent establishment of the Human Union marking year 0, and consolidating remaining militaries into the Combined Armies of the Union, later evolving into the more centrally commanded Human Union Military Interplanetary Colonization and Conflict Thirty four years after the formation of the Human Union and almost a century after the global flooding and collapse of old-civilization the Human Union once again reached out to the stars. Taro being the fourth planet from the star has a hotter sister planet Dabus. The Interplanetary Conflict lasted from 39 P.U. to 80 P.U. saw primary conflict between the Dabusian Kingdom and Human Union. Dabus Before the collapse of old-civilization humanity had sent colonists to Dabus and had begun the foundations of a would-be colony. Following the collapse Taro lost contact with Dabus and was unable to send the usual supplies which kept the colony alive. When contact was lost the Dabus colony was 10 years old and had a population of 1,000 colonists all assumed lost without support from Taro. When Union colonists arrived and were met by the surviving colony of over 3,300 the union rejoiced, until however they realized the Dabusian 'now natives' were not as happy to see the Union. The Union had assumed it would cleanly assimilate the Dabusian colonists into the Union and replenish the colony with food, technology, and the splendors of the modern world as Dabus had largely remained at its technological milestone since establishment. Dabusians blamed the Union for the hardships they had been forced to endure and tensions between the two forced the Union to establish its own colony separate from the Dabusians. A campaign to convince the Dabusians to join the Union was interpreted as gluttony and hubris resulting in sabotage and terrorist acts by the Dabusians against the Union. In 39 P.U. the tensions and mild conflict erupted into war with the Siege of Paggot the Unions colony on Dabus thus starting the Interplanetary Conflicts. Paggot was eventually recaptured by the newly organized Human Union Colonial Guard which outfitted cargo ships for military engagements and rapid troop deployment operations. With Dabus recaptured much of the residual conflict took place in the asteroid belt and was carried out by Dabusian Terrorist organizations and Dabusian Sympathisers. A formal treaty was signed calling for an end of hostilities but at this point the Dabusian formal government rejected responsibility for the continued hostilities. The Treaty of Paggot 42 P.U. annexed the Dabusian kingdom into the Union without any actual enforcement of its inclusion into the Union. By 50 P.U. hostilities had decreased to pirate organizations and gang related acts of aggression by Dabusians which the formal government did not associate itself with. Lasting anamocity and tensions between the two entities continued. Interstellar Colonization In 67 P.U. The Human Union created their first warp drive, in 70 P.U. the colony of Lentus was established. Much of the home system had been colonized or industrialized to feed the post-scarcity type lifestyle the Union enjoyed. First Contact In 75 P.U. the colony of Lentus was the crash site of an unknown alien vessel. Upon investigation the First Contact war began as more alien ships arrived albeit largely in a battered condition. While the Unions still relatively new and unprepared Colonial Guard, which was mostly confined to the Ruun system and more so to Taro and Dabus, began reinforcing the Colony of Lentus during the war Dabusian Independence groups took this opportunity to began planning a coup against the Union. It was at this time the Union began the Knight program in hopes of turning the tide of the conflict. By 77 P.U. Knight soldiers were deployed to Lentus and saw immediate success against the alien threat. The victory was short lived however as in 79 P.U. The Dabusian Kingdom laid siege to the Union settlement on Dabus, Paggot. Using the fleet of stolen ships the Kingdom had amassed in secret they were able to destroy what little remained of the Union Colonial Guard around Dabus effectively cutting it off from Union control. Fearful of fighting two wars the Union issued a massive retreat from Lentus and the Union Fleet arrived at Dabus with haste to crush the rebellion, many Union forces were abandoned on Lentus fighting the Alien threat. The Sirich as they would come to be known followed the Union fleets back to Dabus in an attempt to show force and convince the Union they indeed possessed a powerful military, also abandoning many on Lentus. Once at Dabus the Union and Dabusian forces allied in order to push the alien threat offworld and out of human space. Following the battle the Treaty of Paggot 79 P.U. Was signed granting independence to the Dabusian Kingdom with some stipulations and effectively dividing the planet of Dabus both geographically and socio-politically. The Sirich had successfully been pushed into unknown space and Lentus was resettled. Knights were later reassigned to track down and sabotage Sirich operations in order to ensure they would not pose a threat in the near future for the Union as it began creating a true federal space fleet of the Union. By 80 P.U. the Union Space Fleet was established. After resettling Lentus and capturing Sirich refugees for interrogation the Union would discover in 84 P.U. that the Sirich were not invading or expanding as thought and were actually running from a master race who had enslaved them for centuries. The Knight Missions against the Sirich were immediately disbanded and over the years a small community on Lentus was established for the Sirich refugees to live in peace however supervised by the Union. The Union had hopes of eventually establishing contact with the Sirich to return the refugees and open friendly relations between the two species. Rebuilding Period. Once the Union became aware that a greater threat existed who was willing to subjugate species they felt were inferior to them the Union's space fleet received all the funding it could need to build a strong and pervasive military force. The Wraith Corps was established in 93 P.U. After the discovery of the confirmed existence of the 'master race' in 91 P.U. The Union in this time was able to settle multiple star systems and establish nearly a dozen colony worlds. The Fortress World of Conquest was also established which acted as the capitol of the Unions Space Fleet and Military in at large second only to Taro. Lumon Empire War Era The Lumon Empire War began in 100 P.U. when the Lumon Empire was able to track Wraith ships back to Conquest. A few short weeks after the decimation of Conquest the Dinosus Incident occured halting all colonization efforts with Charter 9 Of the Union Colonial Authority Regulations. Category:Human Category:Human Union Category:Knights World Universe Category:Faction